Justine/Supports
Justine and Chase C Support *'Chase': Hm...Justine? *'Justine': Yes, father? *'Chase': Wow, that's...still going to take some getting used to. Anyways, aside from your whole time travel thing whatever, there's one thing I still don't understand about you. *'Justine': Alright, well, I'll do my best to explain. *'Chase': Who did we decide to be your surrogate mom? *'Justine': Oh, well... That's not a name I can recall. I don't like thinking about her. *'Chase': Oh no, was she a bad person? It wasn't Grace was it? *'Justine': No, no. My mother wasn't a bad person, she just... *'Chase': Just...? *'Justine': She died, father. My birth killed her. *'Chase': Oh. I'm sorry. I...didn't think... *'Justine': Please don't feel bad! You didn't know, and besides, I expected that question when I met you in this timeline. *'Chase': But still...to have carried that with you. *'Justine': Maybe, but I've been through worse. If you could have seen the future I come from.... *'Chase': Not good I take it, considering you came back. Hm...I have to go now. I promise we can talk about this again, okay? *'Justine': You don't have to talk about this, I don't want you to feel bad for me. But I really do look forward to making up lost time with you! *'Chase': Me too... B Support *'Justine': Father, I was wondering if I could ask you a question. *'Chase': Indirectly that statement was a question, but yes what is it? *'Justine': Okay, well, I'm going to ask another question related to the question I'm trying to build up to. *'Chase': My my, all these questions. Now I'm starting to have some of my own. But if we indulge that we won't be getting anywhere. Ask away. *'Justine': Do you remember when you asked about my mother the other day, the one who died? *'Chase': The only mother you have, well, had, yes. What about her? *'Justine': Do you think you could... maybe... find her? *'Chase': Hm...so I take it if I answer yes your following question will be "will you find her?". *'Justine': Yes! That would be my next question. *'Chase': I see...I don't quite know the repercussions of doing something like that. *'Justine': If I calmly explain that I'm her child from the future that killed her, I don't see how it could go wrong. *'Chase': Not what I meant but now I have new worries. The only way to accurately figure out who this woman is would be to use magic. Now magical paternity tests exist at this point in time, but they've never been used to find the mother of a child. By setting me on the path to see if it can be done, you might be further changing this timeline. *'Justine': I hadn't expected it to be done this way. I'm having second thoughts now. *'Chase': I should probably make this a teachable moment about consequences of our actions or something, but I'm already thinking of plans for this spell. Think of the advances I'll make in medicinal magic! Er, and you'll get...uh...what is it you want out of this again? *'Justine': I wanted to meet the mother whose death has caused guilt for all my life, and warn her to not take up the business. *'Chase': Right, right, that. Anyways I'll need to stock up on some supplies so I'll see you later. Probably to take a sample of your hair. Byeeee! *'Justine': (This might not have been so great of an idea, but there's no talking him out of it now.) A Support *'Justine': Um, Father? I thought I'd drop by to see how your experiment is going. Do you need that hair sample? *'Chase': No, I have concluded that won't be necessary. *'Justine': Oh? Didn't you want to revolutionize your field? *'Chase': Yes, quite, and I have devised a maternity test for all sorts of practical uses. Of course it will require routine testing and I have to submit a paper to the royal archives detailing how it works, etc. Er...but that is for a long time from now. I have decided not to go through with the project for the purpose you asked of me. *'Justine': I see. Can I ask a question with a follow up question? *'Chase': I feel like we've done the whole 'but that was a question' charade so I won't patronize you with that again. Go ahead. *'Justine': Heh, well the follow up was the question. Why did you change your mind? *'Chase': Well as your father, and as a decent human being, I refuse to let you write yourself out of this timeline's history. *'Justine': You're stepping into gray morality, Father... *'Chase': You've already changed so many events in this timeline, the exact circumstances of your birth could never be replicated now. It would be redundant to take a precaution when the situation is already not going to happen. Your father and I haven't really talked about what we're going to do after this war, when or whether we'll have children, but if by some twist of fate we end up with this same woman as a surrogate, we can change things. *'Justine': What do you mean? *'Chase': Not to brag, but to my relevant knowledge I have never been the direct cause of any problems with childbirth. I'm sure in your time things were different, strain might made me careless...or who knows maybe I wasn't even helping with the birth...but I promise you that things will be different. *'Justine': I see... I wonder, if you had saved her back then, if she would mean anything to me today. After all, my fathers have and always will hold a greater place in my heart, and several biological siblings would have come along to make our connection less than special. I appreciate the sentiment though; "my" mother in this timeline could benefit from your help. *'Chase': So long as you promise not to prevent your own existence to save hers. While you are the daughter of a different version of me, you still mean a great deal...please don't forget that. *'Justine': I would never forget that, Father. I'm so glad I've gotten to spend more time with you. *'Chase': Yes, and I hope you'll continue to do so. Your company is much appreciated. Justine and Kody C Support *'Justine': Father! *'Kody': Oh, hello, Justine. I didn't see you there. *'Justine': That means I'm doing good, I guess. You're the one who taught me about stealth after all. *'Kody': Interesting, what did I know about stealth in the future? *'Justine': Well, it was kind of just a skill you picked up, according to you. Now that I'm here, though... *'Kody': Uh... *'Justine': I've discovered where that skill came from. You're excellent at stake out, particularly on your own soldiers. *'Kody': You would be correct. *'Justine': I don't understand. You never did that in the future. *'Kody': My future self must have been wiser than my current self, which is something I'll get used to. *'Justine': I guess you're right. Take it from someone who's older than you. *'Kody': What? No! *'Justine': In this timeline, you're eighteen. I am nineteen. *'Kody': That's... something I'll have to get used to, too. B Support *'Kody': Justine? *'Justine': Dad! Now, you're the one sneaking up on me, eh? *'Kody': I'd hardly say it was intentional. I practically waltzed right over here. *'Justine': ...Concentration is crucial for a Ninja. I must try harder. *'Kody': You're very dedicated to your training, aren't you? *'Justine': Yes. Once it was decided that I would take up the Shuriken, I've held myself to high standards. *'Kody': You know, your choice in class is a story I would like to hear some day. *'Justine': You would? Well, I would be happy to tell you. *'Kody': Thank you. *'Justine': ...Something about your tone bothers me. *'Kody': What did I do? *'Justine': You're treating me like all I have to offer you is information, but I digress. I know you aren't my "real" dad. *'Kody': You would be correct. The odds of me finding the same surrogate for you to be born are very slim. *'Justine': At least you'll have another little Matt running around... probably. I can babysit my brother if you wish. *'Kody': I haven't actually thought about children yet. Let's get back on topic here, how did you end up as a Ninja? *'Justine': Aww, now you sound like you genuinely want to know and not just for the sake of having everyone's secrets. *'Kody': Justine... *'Justine': Right. Anyway, could you imagine me, battle Ninja girl Justine, as an aspiring Cleric? *'Kody': Could you see me as a Priest? *'Justine': It would work for you. *'Kody': Same to you, then. *'Justine': I wanted to be a Cleric when I was young. I was fascinated with the healing properties of a staff, all I wanted to do was protect people. *'Kody': That would make sense... *'Justine': But you weren't exactly thrilled about the idea. You said that I needed to be able to defend myself, that I was capable of more than healing. *'Kody': And so I forced you into choosing the class you are now? *'Justine': You did. In the beginning, I wasn't appreciative of my training being the opposite of what I wanted. I was able to figure something out, though. *'Kody': What is that? *'Justine': You don't need a staff to protect people. If you have the strength and willpower, then you can save lives on a much larger scale. *'Kody': Kind of like what we're doing right now. *'Justine': Exactly. *'Kody': We'll make things right, I promise. *'Justine': Thank you, Dad. Justine and Matt C Support *'Matt': Justine, can I ask you a question? *'Justine': I'm never too busy for you. What do you want to ask? *'Matt': Do you ever get homesick? Like...for the time we came from? *'Justine': That's an interesting question, can't say I expected it. Are there things you miss, Matt? *'Matt': I mean, it was kind of a bad time when we left. But I miss our version of Father and Dad. Everything here's pretty much the same, but it doesn't feel right. *'Justine': I miss them too, Matt. They're not the parents we knew, just similar and younger, and it can be off putting at times. *'Matt': Plus they only act like our parents when they want to. Our versions of them were much more responsible. *'Justine': That's true, but you have to understand that our arrival caught them before they were ready for children. *'Matt': Still, I always thought they were perfect, and seeing them like this makes me think they're...not perfect. *'Justine': They're not perfect, no. They need their time to grow. As for us... *'Matt': What about us? *'Justine': I know we may need to move on when they have children. *'Matt': Move on? You mean like, leave them? Leave us? *'Justine': That's exactly what I mean. I'm sorry, Matt, but we might not be able to stick around. *'Matt': But why not? I mean if anyone knows us it's us! We could help them. *'Justine': We might not exist in this timeline, you know. It comes down to how comfortable our parents are with us staying around. *'Matt': But...they'd want us around...right? *'Justine': ... *'Matt': You're not answering. I don't like that. I don't think asking you about this was a good idea... *'Justine': I'm sorry, Matt. Justine and Amanda C Support *'Amanda': Justine! May I have just a moment of your time, please? I want to ask something. *'Justine': Of course! I want you to be comfortable with approaching me if you ever need anything. I know the whole "future daughter from a ruined world" thing can be off putting. So go ahead, ask away. *'Amanda': Yeah, okay, so obviously you care a lot about me. We've talked about this. But...why? *'Justine': It's strange to find myself having to explain something that's always been a constant, but I do understand. Where do I begin? Well, whenever my fathers needed a responsible eye to watch over me, they would come to you first. *'Amanda': Sounds reasonable, I suppose. Did you enjoy being with me, or did you force yourself to like it? *'Justine': It began when I was an infant, so I suppose there wasn't any room to dislike it. I grew up around you. *'Amanda': Hm, that makes sense too. Did I enjoy having you around? *'Justine': Considering you saw me as an extra daughter, I would say so. *'Amanda': ...Something that this me has neglected to do, huh? *'Justine': That would be true, yes, but I know the two of you aren't really the same person. One was there with me as I grew up, and the other will only know me in my present maturity. *'Amanda': Hm, are you going to be able to handle that? Me not being the me you know and love? *'Justine': In all due respect, the one I knew and loved died years ago. Although it is heartbreaking to recall, I take solace in having an opportunity to connect with you again. *'Amanda': But...why? What about me makes it worth doing that? *'Justine': You've always been motherly, and I know this because you were like a mother to me. I can say with certainty that a large fraction of my upbringing took place in your home instead of dad's. *'Amanda': I just can't fully believe that. I mean, you're not lying to me, I hope, but it doesn't make sense to me. What kind of person was I to raise someone else's child like that? *'Justine': You became infatuated with me when I was an infant, or so I've been told. That's not to say that I didn't come to you under my own volition when I was older. *'Amanda': Okay, that's something I don't see happening. Maybe you are lying to me a bit. *'Justine': ...If it's something you find inconceivable, then please ponder upon it further on your own time. I only speak what I know to be true. *'Amanda': Sure thing, I'll keep that in mind. Something here isn't adding up and I don't know how much I like this. *'Justine': Fair enough. I hope I'll see you around? *'Amanda': Maybe, who knows. Justine and Aimee C Support *'Justine': Aimee! The way you're going, you'll wonder way from camp! *'Aimee': I...will? Huh, guess I will. Not like that's a bad thing. *'Justine': You should know that it's a bad thing by now, young lady. *'Aimee': But what if I was just exploring, huh? Then it wouldn't be bad. *'Justine': You know you can't explore on your own... *'Aimee': I like to try to. What's the worst that would happen? *'Justine': Getting lost and never coming back to me, for one. *'Aimee': Back to you? What are you, my sister? *'Justine': Why wouldn't I be your sister? I helped out with you as much as Bridgette did. *'Aimee': Because you're not actually my sister, maybe? Isn't that a good enough reason? *'Justine': Please, your mum is as much of a mother to me as she is to you. *'Aimee': But you're not actually her kid. We all know this. *'Justine': True, but most people don't get kidnapped by their stand-in mother figures. *'Aimee': ...I'm sorry, what? *'Justine': Did... did she not tell you? *'Aimee': No... *'Justine': Oh. Well, yeah, my infant self was kidnapped all the time! *'Aimee': I don't believe that. Don't tell me my mom was like that. You shouldn't tell lies about someone you know I loved and respected. *'Justine': Have I ever lied to you? *'Aimee': I don't care if you haven't before, I don't want to hear this! *'Justine': Fine, then. I won't act like your sister again, now come on, let's get back to camp. B Support *'Justine': Be careful, Aimee. The pavement is a little uneven on this road. *'Aimee': Uh, thanks, I guess? I could've figured it out myself though. *'Justine': Right, right... I'll leave you alone, then. You're more than capable of looking after yourself. *'Aimee': No I'm not, but I don't think you meant that. *'Justine': Very perceptive of you. *'Aimee': I wouldn't say I'm perceptive at all, actually. I just...notice those kinds of things. *'Justine': Okay. *'Aimee': Okay? Is that all you're gonna say? *'Justine': Should I say more? *'Aimee': Maybe? *'Justine': A maybe isn't an absolute, and I absolutely have nothing else to say. *'Aimee': And why's that? Did I...did I do something wrong? *'Justine': No Aimee, you never do... anything... wrong. *'Aimee': Ha, I do a lot of things wrong, but glad to know you don't think so. *'Justine': Not really but listen, something you said is on my mind, but I can't hold you responsible for it at your maturity level. Let's leave it at that. *'Aimee': Are you calling me immature? *'Justine': ...Huh, I suppose I am. *'Aimee': Why would you do something like that? I'm perfectly mature! *'Justine': Only immature girls whine like that. Drop it or I'll ask Bridgette to watch you. *'Aimee': You wouldn't bother her! *'Justine': ...Well, I'm still not having this conversation anymore. *'Aimee': So I did do something wrong then, didn't I? *'Justine': ... A Support *'Justine': Uh, Aimee? Can we talk? *'Aimee': No, go talk to someone you actually like. *'Justine': Aimee, come on, I do like you. *'Aimee': Go talk to someone else. I'm sure my sister would love talking to you. *'Justine': I didn't act coldly to Bridgette earlier though, she can wait. *'Aimee': I'm just stupid and immature and blind, you're only here to make me feel even worse so just go. *'Justine': Look, I'm sorry. Let me explain, please? *'Aimee': Okay, sure, whatever, I guess I can listen. *'Justine': Thank you. Truthfully, I was upset because you didn't seem to consider me a sister, nor did you think your mum would have babysat my infant self often. I considered us to almost be family, which seems silly to get so upset over now, but I think if you have an immaturity streak, then I have a knack for neglecting my emotions. *'Aimee': ...You're telling me you got upset with me because of that? Really? *'Justine': Yes... I'm sorry to put you through all of that over something so trivial. *'Aimee': Do you know that you made me cry? *'Justine': I would have guessed... Aimee, I'm so, so sorry. *'Aimee': You're not actually sorry. *'Justine': No, I was harsh with you, and I feel awful. But it looks like you need your space. *'Aimee': I want to curl up and cry some more. *'Justine': Maybe we can cry together? *'Aimee': Why are you going to cry, huh? You weren't called immature and made to feel like you're worthless. *'Justine': I made someone I love feel worthless. I'll leave you with that. For now, I'm just gonna go. *'Aimee': Someone you...love? *'Justine': I said that, right? I love you, my dad, and your family. *'Aimee': Aw, that's really sweet. Maybe you really are like a sister after all. *'Justine': You think so? *'Aimee': I do think so! *'Justine': I'm glad. Let's try to put this behind us, okay? *'Aimee': We can try, definitely. S Support *'Justine': Aimee, are you trying to find something? You know you shouldn't search for things alone. *'Aimee': I...what? No, I know better than to search by myself. *'Justine': Then what are you doing, exactly? I might find any other explanation hard to believe. *'Aimee': I'm, uh, just doing things. Aren't I allowed to just do stuff? *'Justine': You are allowed to do things; however, it is a poor idea to endanger yourself. *'Aimee': Okay, sure. Who are you trying to be, my sister? No, Bridgette wouldn't even be like that, hm. Dad? Mo...Mum? Why are you being so protective? Who set you up? *'Justine': Who set me up? That's nonsense. I'm trying to be Justine. *'Aimee': So you're being more protective of me than all of my family combined? *'Justine': Is it really so unusual that I don't want to see you all by yourself? *'Aimee': I...guess not, actually. *'Justine': Never mind that. Won't you tell me what it is you're trying to do? *'Aimee': I'm just exploring, which is definitely allowed. *'Justine': In that case, do you mind if I come along? *'Aimee': Of course not! I was hoping someone would join me at some point, honestly. *'Justine': Then it's decided! I'll accompany you with whatever it is you're doing, but uh, why did you hope someone would come along? *'Aimee': Because sometimes I get lonely? Sometimes I want someone to talk to that isn't directing me somewhere? *'Justine': Fair enough. I'll just make conversation as we walk, then. *'Aimee': Sounds good to me! I'll lead the way and you lead the talking. *'Justine': So... what do you want to do after we save the world? *'Aimee': That's a great question. Probably live my life as best as I can for as long as I can. What about you? *'Justine': I would like to travel the world we've worked so hard on, and I would try to make it a better place. Though... *'Aimee': Though...? *'Justine': I couldn't part from my family and friends for too long. For example, I couldn't leave you behind. *'Aimee': Why does leaving me behind matter? *'Justine': I care about you, so I naturally want to stay close to you. Is that strange? *'Aimee': Not really, I guess. It's just strange that anyone wants to be close to me, but... *'Justine': It's not strange at all! Trust me, there's nothing you can do that will cause anyone to stop wanting to be close to you. *'Aimee': Are you sure about that? Because I'm pretty sure impending blindness would do the trick. *'Justine': War time would also do the trick, but here you are, serving in my fathers' army. *'Aimee': You know why I'm here, though. *'Justine': What do you mean? *'Aimee': I'm not here because I'm a fighter, I'm here because...because I need people who are. I'm lost without people, and you know that. *'Justine': Hmm... what if I stayed by your side, then? *'Aimee': And gave up whatever it is you wanted to do? No thanks. *'Justine': I can still travel if I want to. Like I said, I'll come back for you. *'Aimee': But...why? I'll have my parents and sister I can hang around, you don't have to do it. *'Justine': I trust they can do it, of course, but I personally want to protect you. *'Aimee': I don't understand. *'Justine': I just want to be around you in the future, okay? *'Aimee': Okay, I don't get why, but I'm not gonna stop you. *'Justine': You're not? *'Aimee': Well...no? You're kinda like a sister, remember? Family sticks together. *'Justine': Ah, right! Speaking of family, why not let Bridgette join us in exploration? *'Aimee': That's a good idea! She loves spending time with both of us! *'Justine': Okay, then. We'll form a trio with Bridgette, like always. Justine and Aquila C Support *'Justine': Tonight's a tranquil night, wouldn't you say, Aquila? *'Aquila': I would definitely say that. Much like our patrols from before...just with less trouble haha. *'Justine': Our patrols in the past, er, future were pretty dangerous. So many times we had to wake everyone to fight off a horde of monsters... *'Aquila': God...the times of that were endless. I'm just glad that it's not as stressful anymore. I was always so afraid I would lose one of you. *'Justine': I dreaded it because, in a world filled with so much loss, you'll lose eventually. That's why I figured out a way to go back and change things. *'Aquila': It was a great idea to do so because we almost lost. So much has changed already, I...I am filled with more peace just being able to fly again and not worry too much of being shot down. *'Justine': Right. While it is peaceful, it makes me worried about how long this peace might last. What if I- What if we fail? *'Aquila': I can't allow that. Not that my word really matters but still. We've gotten this far and there's no way we can fail now. We're closer and stronger than before. We can do this. We can't lose this time. *'Justine': You're right. Maybe I just shouldn't let the pressure get to me. *'Aquila': I agree. Better yet, you should let the pressure go. *'Justine': That's something that I would try if the fate of the world didn't depend on us... *'Aquila': Remember what are friends for? I will help you. *'Justine': All right, Aquila. I'll give it a try. *'Aquila': That's all I ask for. Category:Supports Category:FERP